When Worlds Collide R Extend Edition
by Mr.Carl Clover
Summary: -On Break- A vivid remastering of my original FanFiction When Worlds Collide. This is going to be a guideline following rewrite! Rachel Alucard and That Man have a meeting to decide the fate of their two worlds. Will they leave them to rot or will they create a whole new world where anything is possible!
1. Prolouge

When World's Collide +R Extend Edition

A Guilty Gear / BlazBlue Crossover Fanfiction

By: Mr. Carl Clover

Prologue: The Catastrophic Merger Rendezvous

A Void. It's the description of the surroundings that revolved around two beings that surpassed time and space itself. Both entities seemed to be standing on air, an infinite state of falling beneath them. One was that of a young lady; her vibrant blonde hair seemed to be wafting in an imaginary wind, her black, Gothic clothing looking like something straight out of the Victorian era of history. In her, small, pale and delicate hands was a plate and a teacup, occasionally being partaken of by the young ladies lips. Her bold, sizable red eyes gazed off to her front, where the second entity stood among nothing. He was an incredibly tall man dressed all in black. A large hood hid his face, almost like a mask dawned upon it. His lanky arms slid down his sides, resting his hands in small pockets in his cloak. The only signs of life from him were occasional movements of his head and robes, otherwise he looked like a statue one would see in a courtyard. He approached the young lady, his body lightly glowing as he drifted forward like a ghost. Not being phased in the slightest, the young lady took another sip of her tea. When the tall man stopped, she placed her tea cup back onto it's plate. She laid it off to the side where two white gloved hands seemed to be waiting. In the shadows was another being, but he was merely there for a moment's time.

"Thank you Valkenhayn, you are now dismissed," the quaint, primp and prop tone of her voice showed signs of her nobility and stature, almost as if she were trying to hard to speak. The being in the shadows bowed then disappeared without a trace. A pair of seats appeared beneath the both of them, allowing them to rest their floating legs that the void pulled upon. Looking each other dead in the eye, it was certain that this was a sort of meeting that would be worthy to be called a conversation between deities. Slowly their words began to drift into the air, giving the signal to start the meeting.

"You know why I have called this meeting Ms. Alucard, and I'm terribly sorry that I was to demand your audience with such haste. However, this pressing matter is of the utmost importance seeing that it very well could destroy the constructs of reality itself" That Man's voice echoed within the void like an omnipotent being, almost as if he was issuing the decree to the whole world itself. Rachel Alucard's eyes stared at That Man and into the hooded cover that hid his mysterious face. It was as if she was staring into eternal existence, almost losing herself in its darkness.

"I applaud your formalities, it has been sometime since someone with any sense of themselves could properly call upon my attention. Now, about this problem you are having. It seems that its calamities that it now suffers truly show its relativity to my own world. I'm sure you took that into account as well before calling this meeting. Is that correct, That Man?" Rachel replied, her eyes hadn't wavered for even an instant as she stared into the void of his hood. That Man simply gave a nod of his head.

"Indeed you are correct, Ms. Alucard. I wouldn't dare waste your time with an asinine conundrum that I could truly deal with on my own. Unfortunately, the immense travesty that my world has been thrown into is not only out of control, but shamefully, it began by my own hands. The thirst for knowledge is a dangerous endeavor, as I'm sure you very well know. Let me come to our dilemma so we won't feel we are wasting our valuable time that we have left. I have seen what you are capable of, the immense power that can not truly be measured since you are forced onto the fence. I'm sure if it wasn't for the very laws of your world you could rightfully change it to whatever you desired," That Man's voice reverberated once more. Having only come across one or two individuals in her many years of life that could truly grab her attention, Rachel found herself intrigued with his claims to her credit.

"I believe that you have deemed me with too much credit, and in honestly I am growing tired of your flattery. I'm guessing you have come to me in hopes of saving the worlds in which we reside? I have taken an interest into your work as well That Man, though I am none too amused with your name and how frivolous it sounds off my very tongue. Your studies in the world of science and magic are truly remarkable, it's just a shame that unlike myself, you were originally a foolish man in search of the ultimate answer to life. Could a man truly make himself into a God. It is this farce that has brought me here to meet you. However, my world is far from having dealt with its faults. Fate is a precarious thing that I once thought was trivial and dated, but having seen how time and space can force its hand in order to meet that fate, I've come to realize how dangerous the mechanic can truly be. So faced with this myself, I have the assumption that you have a thought or two on how this can be rectified?" Rachel replied, her words almost biting his own as the spewed from her mouth. That Man gave a subtle nod, raising his now apparent pale hands in front of himself. They summoned what appeared to be a strange, glowing grimoire. It had looked to have seen many generations of life and many lifetimes that it had been passed down. That Man directed it towards Rachel, making it float effortlessly into her hands.

"This grimoire holds the key to all of my studies, research and their ideals. I have come up with the receipt of both science and magic necessary to create enough force to to meld realities into one. Although it is sound and perfected upon written instruction, I no longer have the power or resources to even try and emulate the spell on my own. My powers have grown weaker over the long years of life that I have spent watching my own atrocities unfold and destroy. I sent for you because I believe you have the missing key to my Pandora's box. The overwhelming amount of power, knowledge, and resourcefulness that you alone possess are the finally pieces to making my life's work come into fruition. Please, make my life's work into a reality so that it may save our worlds from utter devastation and their inevitable destruction," That Man pleaded, every word that escaped his hood were imprinted with both hopes and desperation. Rachel used force to float the grimoire before her, its touch shifting through the pages with her very thoughts. Quickly her eyes darted down the text of each page, trying her all to reach comprehension of such a complicated form of magic and such a reckless use of power it demanded. The pages pinned themselves apart as if they were being held down by furious winds, Rachel finally reaching the portion that she was responsible for completing. To That Man's utter surprise, a mischievous smile formed upon Rachel's child like lips, her very expression showing signs of vivid excitement while being dampened by traditional formalities. Her eyes met with his in a joyous fashion as her body began to glow with red energy.

"You're in luck, fore this has truly struck my fancy like a harp. This use of power and the perfect equations that provoke this reaction are truly remarkable and live up to your empowering words. I believe I am finding myself quite amused, and that is one feeling I can not interrupt with such trivial things as the use of reckless force and wild imaginations. Yes, this will do quite nicely in mending our calamities that our worlds face. I hope for your sake, That Man, that this truly is printed perfection that won't crumble our existence, because once I begin the ritual, there is no turning back to the way things were. Are you sure without any doubts, that you want to continue with this genesis that you have lived to forge?" Rachel glared curiously at him, her smile refusing to leave her lips as she readied her power. That Man gave her a nod as he sheathed his hands back into his cloak.

"I had caste off my doubts the day I ruined the world with my selfishness and impudence. If i had a doubt in my mind, this meeting would've never taken place, and this moment now would be nothing but a passing dream that I would've clung to with all my might. Let us cast off these catastrophic confines that bind our realities and truly create the new genesis that I have pined to see with my very own eyes," That Man glamoured in a cultist, demanding voice. Rachel lowered her eyes and shut her eyes as the very void itself around them began to tremble and shake as if it were a solid room. As Rachel began to chant the page's cry and erupt the void with might never seen before, That Man took a hefty breath, clenching himself to his invisible throne. He also began to glow with immense force, deep sapphire shades of energy began to wave off his body like smoke from a fire, mixing itself within Rachel's overwhelming presence. A squall picked up between them from the maniacal use of power, causing any visual physics to shutter and howl in fear of the unknown. As Rachel's chants came close to an end, the very void in which they stood began to shatter like glass, revealing a world of pure, angelic light that shined through the cracks. Like a life birthing from the confines of an egg, so would the new genesis form from the void of two worlds.

"Let us cast aside these shells of dross and grotesque existences, and let a new genesis of this world...unfold!" Rachel cried with the final words of the spell. The entire void dissolved and evaporated in the blink of an eye, leaving them surrounded in nothing but a purgatory of white light. Rachel and That Man gazed upon each other as nothing became all, darkness became light, and a dream, became a reality. That man waved his hands before him, creating an image screen that took sights of the entire world that had merged into one. Beneath his cloak, tears began to roll down his cheeks, the sheer beauty of his life work finally becoming a thing of non-fiction. As Rachel's feet landed upon the white surface, the Grimoire engulfed itself in a blue flame, eradicating its existence for all eternity.

"I'm afraid we must part now, That Man. I have high doubts that you and I will ever be able to see each other once more, but I would like to formally thank you for giving me a brief, empowering feeling of joy and amazement. Never before have I truly felt such a thing til this very instance. Now, if you'll please excuse me, my body has grown quite tired and I need my rest to survive this loss of power. Farewell." those were the last words to leave Rachel's mouth as she flapped a materializing cape before her, vanishing behind it in an instant. That Man then fell back into his, the confines of his physical being were beginning to deteriorate as he used all of his will to retract the remaining energy used back into his body.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Rachel Alucard," That Man whispered to himself as his body fell into a deep slumber, unknowing when the day that he would ever awake would truly become a reality.

To Be Continued…(For Real This Time)


	2. Merging Guilty Gear Part 1

Chapter 1: Merging the Land of Gears Part 1

(Author's Note: Now that I am quite literally trying to take every character and remotely linking story into account, I will be breaking up quite a bit of the story chapters into parts so that it's not quite as overwhelming. I'm going to do my best to keep it as organized and true to each story as I can, but there is so much information on all of this so it could get confusing. Please, feel free to message me if something is hard to understand; I'm more than happy to fill everyone who needs it in on several characters and instances that may not be recognized or clearly put. Enjoy everyone!)

(Quick Note: I altered the story slightly to fix the canonical issue)

The United Kingdom of Illyria...normally it is such a beautiful and prosperous place with people living their merry lives right out in the open. Due to the leadership of the three kings Ky Kiske, Leo Whitefang, and Daryl, the tri-fecta kingdom had carried on itself well for the past many years. But, as its Golden Age came into full bloom, the whole world itself had began to turn into hell itself. Having thought that The Crusade had ended the mass majority rule of all Gears, the world was quite unprepared for this new massive rising of the Gears once more. Having made no progress to contain the massive Gear outbreak over the past month, the head king of Illyria and the leader of the new Holy Orders, Ky Kiske, couldn't help but to feel powerless in his current position of rule. Ky took a distressing breath, slowly releasing it as he had a rest upon his throne. For that past month, he hadn't been able to take the field with the rest of the order nor has he been able to do anything except guide troops and command the operations of his forces to create shelters for the people of Illyria. His personal guard, Demetrius, was kneeling before his king, listening to his rambling, ready to offer any advice that he may at a moment's notice. Shaking his head in dismay, Ky slammed both of his fists upon his thrones arms, lifting himself to his feet.

"My position be damned! I can't shake this feeling of resentment and hatred towards my current position. I need to be out there, fighting alongside MY holy knights and defending the people of MY country that I have been blessed with to rule!" Ky growled. His sounds bounced off the walls of his throne room (which closely resembled the main room of a cathedral) and finally into Demetrius's ears. After Ky stood, he removed his king's tiara from his head and threw his royal coat to the floor angrily. He then latched his eyes onto Demetrius, who was ready for any order.

"Demetrius...first I would like you to make a call to our sister kingdom's King, Leo Whitefang and call him to arms. Knowing him he's probably out in the field already, but request him to come anyway. Inform our other sister kingdom's King, Daryl, that he is in full command of all operations as long as I am in the field of battle. If either of the two Kings have any objections to my actions, tell them that I will take full responsibility for my actions. After those messages have been sent, I would like you to unseal the Magnolia Eclair from the armory. I'm going to prepare myself to take the field," Ky ordered firmly. Without any words of restraint or advises against his actions, Demetrius simple bowed and gave a nod of his head. He immediately charged from Ky's field of vision, allowing him to stretch his back.

"Now that I think about it, it has been a pretty long time since I've been in such a high alert battle. I believe that I may take some joy in this," Ky said to himself with a smirk. With that he left behind the curtain of his throne, his personal dressing room secretly nested behind it. Placing his hand upon a disc like ornament that was plastered in the middle of the door, it began to glow as they slowly opened inward. Lining the walls were many ceremonial robes, leader casual clothes and night dress; he walked passed all other clothes as if they were inferior, eventually stopping before a chest that was pressed up against the back wall. It stuck out like a sore thumb among everything else in the room; it's structure was of an old, extinct tree's wood, clearly handcrafted to perfection. Leather binding was used to create mid sized rectangles on every side, protecting it from any surface it may hit. Ky removed a rag and a key from within his King's coat and began wiping down the dusty old thing. It had clearly been out of sight of the sun for nearly a decade, giving Ky a chore instead of a simple white down. Ky couldn't help but smile nostalgically as he slowly dug into all the nooks and crannies of the box until it was flawless. Tossing his cloth into a hamper that rested at the boxes side, he unlatched the lock that was sprawled over the crease of the chest with the key he had removed. With a loud creaking noise, Ky opened it completely, revealing every piece of his old Holy Order's that had been slumbering inside of it. Removing every piece of his King's attire and hanging them neatly on its hangers, Ky would then replace each piece with a piece of his old uniform. Exactly as Ky left it, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere on it. It's blinding white colors shined brightly in the light with every single revealing. To ensure that it still fit properly, Ky took extra care in putting on each individual piece; the first time he had heard Kliff explaining his duties as a Holy Orders Knight was running through his mind over and over again, almost like a creed that had to be recited before equipping the very uniform he was now wearing once more. Tightening the belts, he ran his hand across the front of his main belt; his fingers dug into the engraved letters that spelled "HOPE" upon it. After sliding on his gloves and boots, he carefully shut the chest and locked it once more. In front of him was the mirror he used everyday of his life to make sure that his dress was perfectly worn at all times. He spun around and posed a few times to make sure it was constricting any movement that he may have to make. As perfect as everything was, he noticed a small problem: His hair had grown so long that it would clearly obstruct motions and visions during a battle. Quickly thinking, he reached above his ceremonial clothes to his right and removed a hair restraint that rested upon the top shelf. He pulled his hair together into one lengthy ponytail then latched it to the base tightly. His smile that he had worn through the whole process of dressing suddenly turned as serious as death itself.

"I must go, my people need me," he said authoritatively into the mirror before turning away and walking out the doors. As he left the curtains to his private room, he quickly noticed the last piece of his uniform. Resting on the table to the right of his throne was the Magnolia Eclair, resting gently on its magically embedded horizontal stand. With the face of a soldier, he quickly snagged its handle and spun around, expelling electrical energy in the shape of an arc in front of himself. Equipping it to his side holster on his belt, he quickly charged down the hall, b-lining for the castle doors to join the fight.

"I hope Sin is alright…" Ky thought to himself, tearing the front doors open. Waiting outside with a line of troops blocking the path was none other than Leo Whitefang, waiting impatiently for Ky to finally arrive. His twin greatswords were implanted into the stone walkway that led to the doors and his uniform's bright orange tint demanded everyone's attention. Ky gave a small nod before his statement.

"I sincerely hope that you weren't waiting here long. You've seemed to have arrived much sooner than I could've hoped for. I guess you were close by when Demetrius delivered the message?" Ky asked. Leo stood there with his arms crossed, smirking confidently. As Leo took in a deep breath, Ky softly sighed to himself, very aware of the event about to unfold.

"WHO DARE STAND AGAINST ME?!" Leo cried, his units retaliated with a united retort of "the enemy!"

"WHO CHALLENGES ME?!" Leo called out once more, to which he his units replied "a total fool!" Leo then turned to his units and shook his head, taking in another deep breath.

"WRONG! BOTH ARE FOOLS!" Leo said with a final roar, his troops rallying at attention to his sides. Ky couldn't help but shake his head at Leo's infamous narcissistic behavior.

"Must you partake in questioning your troops in such a manner every time we meet? Ky inquired. Leo kept his smirk spread on his face as he took his greatswords into his hands.

"As a soldier that hasn't seen the field of battle in many a year, I do believe that you aren't capable of saying anything ill towards my method of command. As a leader, I must demand my troop attention and respect. Through my grand speeches, it builds the courage of us all to face any endeavor before us. Surely you do the same for rallying our own troops do you not?" Leo snickered, knowing how much of a wet blanket Ky could be. Ky shook off all the unpleasantries and put his game face on with a smile.

xxxxxx

"What are these creatures...? They look grotesque and repulsive, yet, I...feel Mother in every single one of them. Are they tools such as I for Mother? I can feel it. I can feel their destructive nature that dwells within them. They also wish to annihilate all life such as I. I shall not lay waste to them; I'll have them do their work as I do mine," Ramlethal quietly stated as she watched the army of Gears attack the people of the Illyrian Kingdom. Floating above the masses, she readied Lucifero as it formed into a large beam cannon. As she looked down, she watched a line of Gears were being shot down one after another. Explosions of heart shaped flames chained one after another, growing closer to her position. Slowly she returned Lucifero to its normal form and descended to the ground. With several gears blowing past her, a girl in a white and red wedding dress breathlessly stopped in front of her.

"Sister! Are you responsible for all this?!" Elphelt forced from her throat, desperately catching her breath. Ramlethal felt a small fire begin to kindle in her heart as she glared Elphelt down fiercely.

"These creatures are not my doing...they merely follow the will of Mother just as I do. Remove your presence from me, or I will be forced to annihilate you," Ramlethal droned, emotionless, cold and calculating. Elphelt shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes. She slowly edged and closer and closer to Ramlethal, which triggered Lucifero to turn into her large twin blades, each one twice the size of herself. Ramlethal swung them both at Elphelt as she approached once more. Elphelt quickly made a dashing retreat, narrowly avoiding the vicious swings. Elphelt raised up her gun and opened fire, only to have her bullets of energy deflected side to side by her immense blades.

"You aren't just a tool! You have feelings just like I do, just like these people do! Please! You have to break away from her grasp!" Elphelt cried, running towards her. Ramlethal faltered for a moment as Elphelt's words dug into her ears. She felt a strange pain in her heart as she approached. Ramlethal grit her teeth tightly and growled, cutting into Elphelt's side during her approach. Elphelt shrieked with pain as flew back, a small trail of blood following her flight path. Ramlethal quickly moved her hand to her head, the kindling embers of emotion slowly beginning to burn. It only took a few minutes before Ramlethal regained her cold composure. Returning to her feet, Elphelt bit her lip through the pain, slowly approaching her once more. Ramlethal simply stared as she readied Lucifero into the form of her beam cannon. As Lucifero began to charge, and strange and powerful red light immediately formed around herself and and Elphelt, their bodies being engulfed in its powerful energy.

xxxxxx

"I'm very glad to have all of you here. Our target is the central area of the city. That is where the heaviest flow of gears is currently located and our defensive lines have only been able to delay them. So, let's make haste to the central point of Illyria, that is where we will be most useful. May God have mercy upon us in our endeavour and the knights of the Holy Order! Let's move out!" Ky ordered, dashing with Leo at his side towards ground zero of the Gear's invasion. Swing after swing, Ky, Leo, and his troops tore into every gear that opposed them, crippling them all to the ground. During their charge, it seemed as if their were an endless number of them approaching onward. The horrific sights of people being mutilated and torn limb only fueled their hearts with more rage and power to destroy them all. A woman screamed as her son grabbed a sword along the ground, ready to fight them off with all his being. A swing couldn't leave his hands before a gear knocked the blade clear from his hands and went to shred his throat with its crudely place claws. Ky immediately turned and stabbed through the Gear's back. Yanking his blade upward, the Gear sizzled and burnt as it crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The woman then pulled her son back to her.

"Bless you my King, I have no words of thanks for saving my son," the woman began to cry. Ky knelt to one knee and held her hands in his.

"There is a defense shelter no more than a block heading behind us. We've cleared the way now so please make your way to it and stay there. I commend your son for trying to defend you, he truly has God's blessing," Ky stated kindly before charging back into the fray. Upon the call out of one of Leo's men, both Leo and Ky tried to maintain their footing as the earth beneath them began to tremble ferociously. Barely able to keep their footing as they ran, Ky and Leo came to a complete stop as a large pillar of red light could be seen way off in the distance. It shined with a brilliant crimson glow with patterned waves of energy surging through it with grand consistency. It's immense size grew into a biblical proportion, as if this were God's wrath shining down upon them all. It filled the sky as Ky and Leo shielded their eyes, only to have the crimson light swallow them up inside of it well within seconds.

xxxxxx

Gorgeous azure skies and the gentle breeze of spring flew along the deck of Jellyfish Pirate's home. The clouds roamed about lazily, holding the various wisdoms that flow through the air to themselves; always watching, always knowing, and forever silent. Without a care in the world, the Mayship finally had its moment of relaxation. After many encounters that threatened the very clandestined nature of the ship, mostly caused by a guitar wielding witch who refused to leave them alone, they could finally enjoy some wide open Jellyfish Pirates suffered quite the hassle when they had to land for fuel and repairs. An increased outbreak in Gear activity caused their repair time to be cut short. Fortunately it was enough to get back into the air, but for how long, only God knew.

Blushing lightly with her nose stuffed in a book was April, the helm girl. Whenever the chance to relax finally came by, she couldn't help but immerse herself in wonderous stories of adventure and romance; Ironically, most of them were about pirates or being lost at sea with their lover. Once they hit a comfortable altitude, June pulled out her massive collection of organized chaos that she called flight plans. Sorting through them in the same cabin as April, she was already figuring out when they'd have to land, cost of supplies, next course of action; everything that the reliable and quite brilliant June was known for on the shit. Unlike her the rest of the crew decided to chill out on the deck, taking in some much needed R&R. It bothered June that so much of the crew were essentially ditching their posts, however it were truly serious Captain Johnny would say something. Febe gave a long stretch in her lawn chair, deciding that now was as good a time as any to take in some sun. Lying in between Febe's legs was Janis, the crews beloved cat who nuzzled up and purred softly as she made herself comfortable. The youngest member of the crew, March, set up a really small play table where she was having tea with her trusty stuffed penguin. She was talking and having a blast with it as she usually did with her wondrous imagination. The fun and tough ruffian of the crew, July, could be heard playfully whistling a sea shanty as she sharpen and polished her beloved cutlass "Delphinus" while her partner in crime, Augus, stood next to her. With her typical serious yet smiling look on her face, Augus continually trained and kept her martial arts skills as sharp as July's Delphinus. Their nicknames, which March came up with, was the butt-kicking sisters, since they acted a lot like siblings during a battle. Sebby refused to take it easy as she restlessly continued to clean the floor, polish all the metal etc of the dock. Only known by a few members of the Jellyfish Pirates, Sebby had declared the main deck her child, and she maintains it and treats as such every single day. Their trusty look-out Octy, was half snoozing on the roof of the main cabin of the ship. Even when she is asleep, she instinctively would peek from side to side, always making sure that there was never anything endangering the ship. Contrary to her hair covering most of her face, she had the sharpest eyes in the entire crew. Laying flat on the deck sprawled out like a kid in her bed was their engineer and mechanical genius Novel, who had pulled double all-nighters to make sure the ship was as repaired as it was going to get after their land confrontation. It was rare to see her asleep; most of the crew believed that it was a myth that she would rest. Catching almost everyone's attention, an entrancing aroma swept out onto the ship deck from the side stairs, where the mess hall was locating. It was Leap's way of letting everyone know she was cooking up something scrumptious.

"Today is just as beautiful as all the members of my crew, such a rare sight to behold. Oh I almost forgot, April! We need to make our way to the Japanese Reservation," Johnny preached to the crew like a poet as he walked up from the other side of the ship where the living quarters were. April let a cute 'aye aye' slip through her lips before Johnny took in the incredible breeze. His hand made leather boots made a satisfying step sound with every single movement forward. Making his way to the very front of the deck, his coat was blowing behind him just as free as he was living on the ship. Connected to his arm like a fashion accessory was none other than May, who didn't like letting him go even when he'd try to shake her off. With her body slowly growing ill, May held onto Johnny for more reasons than one.

Catching March's attention from her tea party, their special passenger and unofficial member, Bridget could be seen amazing her with some new yo-yo tricks he had just worked out. The story of how Bridget gained attendance onto the Mayship was truly hysterical. It all started when he ran into Johnny. Because of this, it was only a matter of time before Johnny gladly allowed him on the ship. Little did Johnny know however, is that he had broken his number one of his own ship. Unknowing that Bridget was indeed a boy, he continually treated him like a girl, which he just played along with since he was able to come on board. It wasn't til Johnny had to use the restroom that he discovered his farcical decision. It was good for the long run though, because now Johnny had another male he could talk about guy stuff with, which is definitely a new treat for the both of them. Johnny has made it his personal goal to turn Bridget into a real man, which Bridget was all for 110%, however, he can't really change his behaviors over night. Either way, Johnny was up for the task and has been following his declaration every day to create a suave man such as himself. Octy let loose a wicked yawn and worked for a huge stretch, getting all the kinks from her bones in one swift pull of euphoria. As she laid her head back onto its resting place, it ended up rolling back over the side of her post, where something odd caught her eye. A large pillar of red light shot down from the earth's very atmosphere a ways away and began to grow in the distance. Octy then jumped to her feet and called over the starboard side of the ship.

"Captain Johnny! There's some strange lights far off from here but you should probably have a look!" she shouted out, her voice very famous for being able to project so far. As May put her hands back on Johnny, he immediately shook May off his arm, which signaled to her that there was business a foot. Johnny then quickly ran for the side of the ship, catching sight of the target that Octy had laid her sights on. May saw the hulking pillar of light and called everyone to arms.

"Everyone to battle stations! I repeat everyone to battle stations!" May shouted as fiercely as a Viking commander would call for a charge. Febby sighed as she removed Janus from between her legs and slowly sat up in her seat.

"Aw man...well it was nice while it lasted," Febby whined, cracking her neck and rolling around her arms, getting ready to man her post. April quickly ran over to Bridget and March making sure that March made it safely inside the cabin.

"Come March, it's time to go inside ok?" April asked sweetly. With a big, happy grin March nodded and took April's hand. April then quickly, but without panic, walked her into the cabin, escorting her to her room safely. Even though it was just a pillar of light and not an actual enemy from what they could see, July and Augus smirked at one another as they cracked their joints and necks to prepare themselves.

"Alright! We finally might get some action!" July hopped up and down happily with her cutlass, getting loose for when she may be able to draw her sword upon anything. Augus merely smiled, cracking her hands with an outward push while they were together. Sephy looked over at the shouting and threw her mop in the closet close by.

"I wonder what the heck is going on, I hope it's nothing too serious," Sephy said to herself, concern written on her face gently. Made a dash and dove into the control room like a baseball player, quickly getting herself set up on her beloved controls. After escorting March to safety, April and Bridget ran out next to Johnny and May to observe the strange sight. All four of them watched in fear and awe as multiple beams of light shot down from above them to the ground, like light raining down from the heavens. April gripped onto Bridget while May clenched onto Johnny as Johnny turned the ship to avoid one of the glowing pillars. Augus and July continually ran around the dock, making sure that nothing would simply hop aboard from the unknown pillars of energy and light.

"Captain Johnny, we're surrounded!" Octy called from her post as April tried to avoid another pillar. A smirk curled upon Johnny's lips as he turned to April.

"April, steer hard into that pillar of light off the port side, let's see what these things are all about!" Johnny ordered, gazing off into the light like a man on a mission to the unknown. Before long, the ship was completely drenched in the pillars light.

xxxxxx

"So um...Sol. Who are we going to go meet exactly?" Sin inquire, trying to figure out why they were headed to a building like something you'd see in a classic horror movie. Sol pulled out a cigarette from his almost empty pack and lit it up, taking a long drag off of it.

"Slayer. He's the former leader of the assassins guild and one of the very few people that is as strong as I am. Just make sure you shut up and behave, I'm not happy about coming here either," Sol barked, making Sin shrug his shoulders in defeat. Slowly approaching Slayer's castle, Sol continued to take drags off his cigarette, blowing out relieving smoke. Being only half Gear, things such as cigarettes and alcohol still had effect on his nervous system, causing him to relax. Whenever Slayer would call on Sol, it was never for a good reason. To Sol it was either whimsical bullshit or just plain things are going to get bad for you. Neither answer has ever suited Sol in the numerous times this has come up, however, he did respect and somewhat Slayer's insight even if the news of it did suck.

"So what, is he like a vampire something? I mean he has to be with this castle right?" Sin laughed, constituting Sol to bop him on the head with Junkyard Dog. Putting out his cigarette on the back of his hand, he groaned from Sin's childish remarks. Sin rubbed his head as he yapped from pain of the strike.

"Hey was that really necessary? I was only kidding!" Sin whined, still rubbing his head. Before he could say anymore Sol turned and glared him in the face; it's what Sol would do when he needed Sin to seriously shut up. Reaching the doors, Sol banged on the door with the bottom of his fist.

"Hey old man, I'm here," Sol growled. The door then slowly opened, creaking loudly as it pulled in all the way. Standing there holding the door was Slayer's wife Sharon, who politely greeted them both in.

"It is good to see you again Fredrick, and who is this handsome young gentleman accompanying you?" Sharon asked borderline seductively. Sol groaned as he walked in while Sin smiled like a kid and blushed at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I'm Sin! I'm the son of the King of Illyria! It's nice to meet you, um…?" Sin inquired, Sol shook his head and grabbed a hold of Sin's arm and dragged him off. Sharon simply giggled as she accompanied them into Slayer's study. As you'd expect, all of the walls were lined with an endless number of books and various victorian decorations, creating a nice, cozy environment for guests to enjoy. Sharon closed the doors behind them as she approached an empty chair. Sol shook his head as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Come on old man, spare me the theatrics. What is it you needed to tell me?" Sol growled as he usually did when he was abnormally grumpy. Sin looked around the room completely confused, as if Sol were just growling at himself. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Sin's shoulder, causing him to jump away in a fright. Slayer laughed and lit up his pipe as Sin fell right on his rear, causing the room to jump a little.

"Such a jumpy young lad. It's hard to imagine that this boy is the bi-product of Mr. Kiske's relations with a Gear. Fredrick must find you quite the hassle to deal with. Sorry, it was too hard to resist. It's not everyday I get to scare someone like the old days," Slayer laughed taking tote on his pipe. Sol let a smirk crawl on his face from Slayer's attempt to break the ice.

"I know, it's hard to believe that the boy scout would even have the balls to speak to a woman. But yes, I'm babysitting Kiske's bratty son," Sol smirked yet groaned. Sin grumbled to himself as he sat back up and glared at Sol. Slayer shook his head as he disappeared then reappeared in his chair, crossing his legs to get comfortable.

"So old man, why the hell did you ask me to come here?" Sol's tone grew serious once again. Slayer tilted his foot towards himself, causing a chair to pull up behind Sol so that he could sit. Sin sat quietly for once as the two interacted.

"How shall I say this, our long time acquaintance, Asuka R. Kreutz, is involved. Otherwise I wouldn't waste our precious time that you and I both share," Slayer explained. Sol's ears stung when the name of the monster came to the air, shifting his teeth in his mouth to form an angry gesture.

"Start talking old man," Sol barked, clenching his teeth together amusingly as Slayer partook in another tote on his pipe.

"Look out the window Fredrick," Slayer replied. Sol got up from his chair and looked out through Slayer's massive vertical windows to see red pillars of light shoot down out of nowhere. As Sol continued his observation Slayer let loose a puff of smoke.

"I managed to see what he was doing before these lights started to shoot up out of nowhere. It appears that he made a partnership with another higher being like myself within the confines of the Backyard. I couldn't clearly catch what they were speaking of, but I believe they mentioned something about merging worlds together," Slayer said, blowing out smoke in small rings. Sol growled and slammed his fist on the outside frame of the window.

"If That Man is trying to merge the Backyard with the rest of the world that's impossible. He's already failed at doing that before," Sol spat, leaving his view from the window. He grabbed Sin by the arm and dragged him to his feet aggressively. As Sol tore the doors of his study open, Slayer appeared before him.

"Fair warning Fredrick, there are quite a few individuals on my roof watching us. Do take care of yourself and the son of Kiske," Slayer remarked, only to have Sol give him a half nod as he dragged Sin out of the building by force. Slamming the castle doors behind him, he pulled out another cigarette and lit up. More beams of light began to shine down from the sky this time he could make out strong waves of energy within each ray, showing clear signs of magic playing a role. As he took a drag on his cigarette, his eyes tilted up to the top of Slayer's castle, snickering gruffly as he made out the figures and knew who they were. Being part Gear had its advantages after all. Like gargoyles staring into the night, three shadowy figures were glaring down at the two heroes like a hawk.

"Heheheh! It looks like he noticed us. Maybe we should go make friends with them," Raven chuckled as he licked his bladed on his fingers. Standing to his right was a woman covered completely in leather. As he words flew, the occasional sound of strings could be heard being tuned on a guitar. I-No paused for a moment to gaze up at Raven.

"I'm sure Sol would just burn you to a crisp until you become a food dish. I bet fried Raven would be so tasty too, mmm. Asuka would put me back in that damn box if we decided to make a move on them. If we didn't abandoned the jobs we were given this aggravating bird watch wouldn't exist. It's a bitch but that's how it is," I-No groaned, continuing to tune her guitar. As one of the pillars of light touched down next to Slayer's home, Sol and Sin gave a stretch to loosen up their nerves.

"Let's see where this shitty laser show takes us," Sol smirked, tilting his head up at Asuka's goons, blowing smoke up in their direction. Sin began to dance around with his flag pole, getting himself ready for whatever was going to happen next. Sin let loose a loud gulp as the light overtook them, the goons, and and Slayer's castle all within seconds of one another. With the bright light engulfing it all, Slayer too a gander at the red purgatory through his window.

"She looked just like how I imagined a daughter of mine would look, I can't wait to share some tea with her," Slayer smiled as Sharon laid her head in his lap. Slayer gazed down and showed a tooth grin. Slowly, he leaned down to Sharon's neck and quickly bite into her neck, sucking her dry as the castle vanished from the outside view

xxxxxx

Japan, the land of the rising sun was indeed enjoying its glorious sun that rained its light upon them. Even in the middle of the day, the sun shined beautifully among all of the trees, plants, animals, and all other things existing within their glorious nation. The main reservation was in a state of bliss, being one of the few areas that haven't been a target of the recent Gear attacks. Anji Mitou rolled out a scroll upon a table that he had placed underneath a cherry blossom tree; it was his favorite place to both recite poetry and to practice his calligraphy. As the sweet smell of the trees made their way along his nostrils, he raised his leave and began to write out a haiku with his calligraphy brush. Looking into his impractically small glasses, he made sure to be quite careful with every brush stroke. However, when writing a character in mid-stroke order, he raised his eyes to see Baiken smoking her pipe without a care in the world underneath her favorite tree. A wide smile formed upon his face as her presence inspired his writing.

"Hair so beautiful; Gracefully blowing with the wind; Beauty incarnate," Anji whispered softly to himself as he finished writing out the words on the scroll. He then placed the brush down beside his scroll of love and began to make his walk over to the one he loved so very much, however unrequited it was. Baiken's eye opened and turned to the noise of the grassy steps approaching her. With a groan she took very long tote of her opium pipe. Every time Anji would approach her it would be the same pattern of conversation, like clock-work. It would start with some kind words, a love confession, a question about her life, then a rejective punch to his stomach. It's not so much that she hated Anji, in truth, she did like him to some extent, it's just his approaches on her made her stomach irk in pain, his words always sounding so fake when she knew they weren't. Anji finally arrived in front of her, ready to do his confession as he did every time they met. Seriously, every time.

"Ah my dear Baiken, how are you on this glorious day?" He asked with the sense of romance in the air. Baiken just closed her eyes and took a toke of her opium, feeling it chill her out. She slowly opened her one good eye, which eyed him very intently.

"Idiotic words, a mouth that never closes, please can you shut up, " Baiken said with a straight face into Anji's. Anji took a moment to count the syllables in her haiku, only to be amazed that it worked out, regardless of the message telling him to go away.

"I hadn't the slightest idea you could form Haiku's by the tip of your tongue. It's as remarkable as your looks my love," Anji replied. Only Anji could possibly turn an insult into a loving statement about the person who spoke. Baiken shook her head in disbelief as the message went over his head.

"I trained in the art of Bushido; we learn haikus as a form of self-fulfillment. If you remembered your own studies on the subject matter you wouldn't sound like such a moron," Baiken grumbled, taking another long tote of her pipe. To no surprise, Anji was unphased by the aggressive advance.

"Its because I lose my train of thought whenever I gaze upon your beauty, it never fails to leave me breathless," Anji retorted. Baiken shook her head at how dedicated Anji was to his cause in this conversation. This is the first time Baiken had truly shown signs of an aggressive attempt to make him go away, only to have Anji twist it all into a love song. Catching her off guard, Baiken's stomach began to growl audibly. She cursed at her stomach as Anji took a listen.

"My it seems as if you are suffering from hunger as I am. Would you please join me for some lunch on this beautiful day? I will be happy to pay for you dining," Anji laid his game on thick as she blushed from her stomach. Then a simple idea popped in her head that'd make everyone happy.

"...As long as you buy me some sake…" Baiken said with a release of smoke from her lips. This is the first time Anji has seen any sort of victory whatsoever when approaching his beloved. Even though he knew that was the only reason she'd bother to even grace him with her presence, he took the bait like a fish anyway.

"As much as my dear desires," Anji said lowering his arm down to her. She sighed and gently tapped her pipe to her tree to empty its contents to the dirt. After sheathing the pipe back into her ukata, she used her sword as a crutch to rise herself to her feet. She used her teeth and arm to tie up her sword and sheath to her sash then began to walk next to Anji. She forced him onto the side where her arm was missing so he wouldn't be tempted to hold her hand. Even with her ploy being successful, he reached down and held the claw at the end of the chain as if it were her hand. She furrowed her brow as she blushed lightly, trying to not believe that this idiot would find that romantic. Try as she might, there was no escaping Anji's kindness.

"Well my dear, I must partake in my lunch for this glorious day, would you like to join me?" Anji asked thoughtfully. Baiken thought about it and figured she would take this opportunity to get the one thing she craved more than vengeance, sake. She smirked at him closing her eye. As the approached the a food stand of a very familiar oriental acquaintance of theres, the main road began to flood with fliers, all of them flying around like some kind of magical ninjitsu art. One of them smacked Baiken in the face, causing her to angrily tear away from her face. She looked down onto the paper and sigh in disgust. It was a flier with Chipp Zanuff for President plastered all over it. It was more and more apparent these days that Chipp was an American before he came to Japan. Too stupid to realize that the Japanese reservation was ruled by a traditional Shogun, Chipp continued to plaster the fliers anywhere he could find a free space. Even Anji looked at them sadly as Chipp's obnoxious smile was plastered on all of them. Finally leaving her side to pick up some of the fliers off the ground, Baiken proceeded to their destination. The stools at the cart only housed one person at the moment. It was a girl lightly bobbing her head into a bowl of ramen. With dark indigo hair and a pair of odd looking headphones, it couldn't be anyone else besides Kum Haehyun sitting there. Sitting down next to the stand was an open chested Kum Jon Ryoku. Baiken let a smile crawl onto her face as she plopped onto the stool next to her. Mid slurp Kum turned her head and gave Baiken a friendly nod. Jam then turned her attention forward and gazed upon the other familiar face in the little complex. Turning away from her wok, Jam noticed the cherry blossom samurai knocking her knuckle on the counter.

"Ah! Baiken, glad to see you again! Same usually, sake with beef bowl yes?" Jam delightfully chimed in. Baiken gave her a confirming nod as she turned her head towards Anji, who had finished helping a few locals clean up some more fliers. As Jam began to hum an oriental tune to herself, Anji's footsteps approached the next stool with haste, until he gracefully sat upon it. He turned and gave a wave to Kum who was still loudly munching on her ramen. With a gratifying nod back at Anji, she finally swallowed her large mouthful of the delicious dish.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the both of you together, could it be that you have finally embraced the love you have for one another?" Kum teased with a smirk. Baiken shook her head and poured a shot of sake as it was placed in front of her. Anji laughed modestly in response as he turned his eyes to the overhead menu. At the sight of Anji, Jam turned and stood before him, swooning over him.

"Hey handsome, what on menu do you want today?" Jam spoke, trying to speak in proper tongue. Anji ignore the vocational faults of the lovely waitress, smiling back at her.

"I'll have the Vegetable Lo Mein please," Anji ordered, again returning his gaze to the lovely Baiken. Continuing to ignore Anji she downed the shot of sake and immediately filled it once more. Baiken then turned her attention to Kum, who was lifting up the bowl to drink the soup.

"Have you heard a word from Johnny yet? We are still going to try and fix May's chi right?" Baiken inquired. Placing the bowl back down, Kum returned her statement with a sad nod.

"Unfortunately not. I received a transmission from him not too long ago but the connection was cut off mid way. There must've been some sort of interference or something," Kum explained. Loudly sighing, Baiken grit her teeth with frustration as she downed the next shot of sake. Contrary to her cold and uncaring demeanor, Baiken did truly have a worrisome heart for others, especially those of her fellow countrymen and women.

As Chipp continued his relentless assault upon the main town in the reservation until finally his flier supply had run dry. Sliding out his glasses, he used part of his sash to wipe them clean of the dust kicked up on them. As he cleaned them, a sudden burst of energy and wind kicked up nearby, sending Chipp flying off his feet and into a tree. Sliding his glasses up on his nose, he saw a strange looking gentleman clad in a traditional samurai attire; the piercing white shade of it perfectly matched the individual's skin, hair, and the protruding fox ears that grew out from his shag of hair.. Having never seen him before, he felt as if the odd gentleman was another one of the reservation's powerful tenant that help in its defense. Taking in the scent of the trees in bloom, the gently let out a relieving sigh. The man in white approached Chipp, holding out his hand in gesture of kindness.

"My how I have forgotten how the smell of the gorgeous world is so intoxicating. I must give my sincerest thanks to That Man that disturbed the backyard. Ah to be free again!" Izuna happily chirped as he looked down at Chipp. Returning him to his feet, Chipp brushed himself off and decided that he should head back to his personal quarters to create more fliers. His eyes couldn't help but to stare at the white man for a moment as he flew past him like the wind. In a matter of 10 seconds, Izuna's enlightenment was quickly cut short by the sound of a very familiar friend in his head.

"Izuna? Is that you?!" the familiar voice rang. Being able to communicate via their magical forces, Izuna gave a revealing laugh to the receiver on the other end, Dr. Paradigm. Izuna smiled and walked over to a comfortable looking tree then laid out beneath it, resting his head on his hands.

"You couldn't let me enjoy this wonderful fresh air any longer that a minute could you? But yes, my friend, it is indeed Izuna," He jested. Dr. Paradigm's frantic voice could barely be heard over books that had fallen from a table and onto a hard floor. Taking in the glorious warmth of the sun, Izuna relaxed while Paradigm got his wits together.

"I thought you had been banished by the Universal Will, how did you escape?" Paradigm inquired, finally regaining his composure. Izuna's eyes opened to the sight of cherry blossoms blowing in a strong wind, following them to sight of blinding red pillars of light.

"Have you looked outside Paradigm? The Universal Will's power has been muted from the massive amount of energy enveloping this world. I'm sure you are aware of what's going on correct?" Izuna sighed. Paradigm's voice stabilized and he took a peek outside of his lab window in one of the towers of Ky's castle in the United Kingdom of Illyria.

"Yes I'm quite aware. It seems that Asuka Kreutz has found away to cause a temporal conversion with another plane of existence. I'm completely baffled considering it should be theoretically impossible even if you and I were to get involved in such a process. There must be some other source of immense power at work here," Paradigm said, the sound of the wind from the pillars' increasing size on both ends beginning to howl.

"I'm sure there is. However, it seems we have no more time to have an idle conversation on the matter. Once the ritual is completed we can regroup with one another and figure out our next course of action," Izuna said with a yawn. Dr. Paradigm agreed as the beams of light consumed them both. Still completely unaware of what was going on around them, Anji and the rest of them were still enjoying a simple time together.

"At least we can be thankful that the Gear invasion hasn't quite reached us yet right?" Anji tried to lift up the mood, but only Jam fell for his clumsy attempt. As their plates of hot food was being placed before them, a strange phenomenon shined down all around them. The pillars of red light had finally reached the reservation. Anji stood up to look hard at it, seeing the combination of chi and energy that forged it. Unfortunately there was no time for them to make any sort of move as the lights grew larger by the second. Baiken grabbed a hold of the main bottle of Sake and downed it all without hesitation.

"It looks like something interesting is about to happen…" Baiken smirked as the pillars of light swiftly took the whole Japanese Reservation by storm.

To Be Continued...


	3. Merging Guilty Gear Part 2

Chapter 2: Merging the Land of Gears Part 2

High above the clouds, the city of billowing smoke and mass technology known as Zepp has been quite lucky to not have the Gear invasion destroy their home (since it was floating in the sky). However, with Zepp being quite the proud and prospering city has recently taken it upon themselves to set up skirmishes to assist their ground settlements and facilities that were used for standard living on the ground. The Gear invasion came swiftly and without warning; their tyrant like statures had already set for destruction as it cleared through the city's borders. Zepp was renowned for protecting its people with the militia's very own lives; no matter what, with this decree from their leader Gabriel, the leader of Zepp, it was all made possible even in the face of impossible odds. The booming sounds of a vertical engine propelled cargo plane scorched the air as it made its descent to the ground from its hangar nest. Quickly it descended, readying itself for Zepp's counter invasion on the ground below. The very second cargo plane touched ground swarms of Zepp military began to engulf the city just like Gears from the other side. First off the plane, using propulsion boots to fly into the middle of the enemy invasion, was none other than Potemkin, Gabriel's personal guard. As a proud and powerful soldier, Potemkin had always used his strength to fulfill his duties without error or failure, which made him a natural choice for all of Zepp's most crucial missions. Preparing himself for impact, Potemkin dove in like a bomber, decimating all Gears within his proximity. Shooting up a giant cloud of smoke, his fists came by surprise to each Gear, bashing them into houses or smashing them into the ground like a hammer to nails. As the cloud cleared every Gear around him had already been smashed to pieces, allowing him to help direct the civilians around towards the plane.

"Follow me! I'll get you to the plane safely!" Potemkin growled out to the civilians. The only downside to his entrance was that he'd have to destroy a clear line of Gears to get everyone aboard, however, he wasn't alone. The sharp sounds of a metal blade tearing into dross skin sharply stung Potemkin's ears as he saw Gears dropping to the ground in a severed mess. Standing above the Gears at 9'3" tall was Faust, wobbling around like a crazy person as he cleared out massive amount of Gears in Potemkin's path. Faust threw himself into the air, quickly scanning for civilians as he reached into his magical doctor's coat. Finding a clear place to light up the enemy, he removed bombs, hammers and pans from it, quickly tossing one after another into the areas where Gear's were packed in next to one another as if they were in a Japanese rail car. With explosions turning Gears into bits and pieces, civilians were capable of making a run for it towards the plane. Unfortunately, with every gear Potemkin and Faust destroyed, it seemed like another 2 would pop up in their place, making the escape quite difficult. Potemkin quickly reached his massive hand up to the communicator button located on the side of his helmet and gave it a press.

"Has Professor Paracelsus finished with the 's repairs yet? We need the backup!" Potemkin grumbled into the microphone. Hefty breaths followed the transmission from running his massive body on the ground. With a crackling sound of interference, a voice that was barely able to be understood forced its way through.

"It's only at 50% finished, but that should be enough to send it your way!" the voice called out. Quickly heading towards the ground, it didn't take any longer than 5 minutes before a strange looking automaton was propelling itself to the ground. When it was in range of Potemkin's position, Robo-Ky shot lasers from its eyes in a panoramic arc along the ground behind him and the civilians. Sparks and bursts of fire erupted behind all of them, giving them the final bit of clearing to get the first wave of civilians on board the cargo plane. Arriving safely within the confines of the cargo plane, the first thing the Zeppian people saw was a nurse with an odd and rather large syringe directing them in. Being well known as Dr. Faust's incredible nurse, the people followed Fanny's gestures in, quickly finding seats that lined all the inner walls of the plane. Flying back into another swarm of Gears surrounding Zeppian residents, Potemkin took off, leaving Robo-Ky as the primary line of defense to keep the plane clear for boarding.

"Processing...processing...process complete. Robo-Ky unit is connected. Self diagnostic...power and energy are reading at 52%, a little strain as possible is recommended. Operation protect civilian protocol has been activated. Starting mission now," the Robo-Ky unit said to itself as it retracted its propeller back into it's system then removed the fake Thunderseal from his side magnetic bar. Having found the most important point that needed his attention, Faust finally landed on the ground, mounting his scalpel like a pogo stick. Immediately leaping off from it, he began spinning around, chopping up the upper halves of the gears oppressing the large group of people. Fortunately, unlike Potemkin, Faust had a quick and easy way to retreat mass amounts of people safely. Clearing the area, Faust reached out and bent time and space itself to open a door for the people to run through. They all looked at one another with great uncertainty from the mysterious door opening from nothing, wondering if it really was safe to enter. In this circumstance however there wasn't really a choice. Quickly, one by one they charged into the door until they were all present within. Suddenly, another door re-appeared right next to the entrance to the plane. Faust held the door open for all the terrified people that had just journeyed through the unknown to safety. Within the stampede of people a mother and her child were thrown to the side, screaming with horror as a few Gears roared and charged their position. Robo-Ky immediately flew in front of them, using its arm as a shotgun to blast them back. Another two then charged in from their right flank, getting rammed by Robo-Ky as his lower torso turned into a horse. Faust peaked over at busy Robo-Ky unit as it began to smoke up, already overheating. Faust went to assist but was denied by people that were rushing in front of him. Guiding them in was top priority, even if one of his comrades were in trouble. A huge gear came in from Robo-Ky's blind spot, reaching out slash the poor mother and child. Robo-Ky used minor jets in its legs to quickly move in front of it taking the blow instead of the people behind him. Now glowing red from intense heat, Robo-Ky smacked the giant arm aside with its false Thunderseal and turned its head to the child and mother.

"Bzzt...run away...bzzt...to the...bzzt plane...now...bzzt" Robo-Ky coughed up, sparks shooting from his mouth's location as its body began to malfunction. The child and mother quickly took off to the plane; the child screamed 'run Mr. Robot! Get away!' as their mother charged into the plan quickly. One of Robo-Ky's eyes dimmed until there was no light in it at all. With more sparks shooting from its head and arms, it quickly shot out 6 arms from his back and began pummeling away at the Gear, doing everything in his power to keep it away from the entrance. The more the hits slammed into the Gear, the hotter they became, eventually lighting the Gear on fire. Robo-Ky's body began to surge with electricity, smoke and sparks went flying as heated red glow reached critical levels.

"Heat exaustion...at 90% bzzt...warning...warning...bzzzzzt" it spat out with more sparks. It quickly opened a hatch in its stomach to expel all of the smoke that had built up inside him that caused the overwhelming overheat of its circuits. Even with the expelling of smoke and compressed gas it began to shake from dysfunction, slowly shutting down as it tried to return to the plane. Several men from the plane quickly charged out and grabbed Robo-Ky by both of its arms, using all of their strength to drag it into the plane. Fanny used her syringe like a pogo stick to fly by them, hopping off and giving it hard swing to knock back all the remaining gears chasing behind them. One after another, Gears began to overwhelm Potemkin, digging their claws and teeth into his frame as he fought. He then lowered his legs down and roared as the Gears were incinerated by flames he could project around himself. As three more tried to jump him from behind, a giant scalpel swung them all away in an instant like a baseball bat. Tossing out all sorts of contraptions, gizmos, and explosives, Faust was having a wonderful time battling them off of Potemkin. It was for children that he fought, ready to aid and care for them after this awful attack. Try as they might however, bodies of their beloved people still fell to the ground, creating obstacles for the other people to try and overcome upon escape. Faust turned and looked off into the distance; a strange, large shaped entity was rapidly approaching them with incredible speeds. As Faust looked closer, it made its odd shape to resemble that of a massive Gear heading their way.

"Potemkin, Faust, quickly finish directing civilians into the plane. I called for Leopaldon to give us the final backup we need to take off. I repeat GET EVERYONE ON BOARD NOW!" Gabriel radioed into the ear pieces that Faust and Potemkin. With a 'roger' from the both of them, they continued to batter back the hoard of Gears that relentlessly stayed on the offense with the civilians dashing passed them and onto the ship. Since Leopaldon was charging in from so far away, there were still enough near the plane for Faust and Potemkin to keep at the fight. Robo-Ky reactivated, still shaking and sparking as it moved rose itself and stumbled over to the ramp of the plane. Potemkin and Faust moved out of the way as Robo-Ky shot a missile from its knee cap, blowing back the rest of the barricading gears.

"GRR! There is no end to them!" Potemkin grumbled as he slid Robo-Ky into the plane. Robo-Ky began to shake and tremble once more, trying again to use his remaining energy cells to get back into the battle. Fanny saw this then turned towards him, bopping him in the head with the base of her massive syringe. Robo-Ky then fell to the ground as she hit him back in, finally powering off. Large trembling began to shake the ground like an earthquake with a loud roar that erupted like a train horn. As the giant object came charging in from their right, Faust quickly turned to Potemkin with a sweat drop running down it bag.

"Oh dear, we better get out of its way!" Faust yelped as he used his scalpel like a barricade to push more Zeppians into the plane. The loud roaring sound along with loud banging drums shook the air as the massive object came into view. At first sight, it looked like a large Gear was coming in to attack, but, as it grew closer, they saw that its head had been torn off at the jaw. Sitting on top of it was a huge dog with aviation goggles on and his master beating on drums behind it. Barking happily, the dog steered the giant Gear's movements into the direction of the primary Gear build up. With what appeared to be minimal effort, Leopaldon bashed through the enemy line and crushed dozens of Gears in its wake. Faust flew through the air to Leopaldon's side, directing what was left of the settlement's tenants to safety. With a final tremendous stomp, the rest of the Gears trying to claw their way to the ship were cut off and knocked back. Calling out to everyone, the plane began moving out. Potemkin used his immense strength to heave the charging Zeppians into the plane, leaving no civilians left on the ground. Leaping into the hold of the closing door, both Faust and Potemkin managed to make it safely on board with no one being crushed in the process. As the plane's jets screamed and squealed from their start-up, Leopaldon quickly turned and banged on the drums quickly.

"Move it dog! We have to get on that plane!" Leopaldon ordered, the dog giving him a few woofs in response. Leopaldon ran for plane, only barely catching onto the cargo plane's side handles that were typically used for air dropping infantry. With a booming take off the plane finally took flight, finally escaping the massacre of the Gear invasion. Zepp was well known for fully utilizing their knowledge and resources of Black Tech, which allowed for things as heavy as Potemkin, and in this case, Leopaldon, to be moved around effortlessly with their vehicular engineering. Inside the plane, Faust and Fanny were already hard at work examining everyone's injuries, doing small patch up jobs to keep them in good enough shape to make it back to the city in the sky. With some mild shifting of the plane due to the massive amounts of weight on board, it managed to make it to the sliding doors of the hanger. Pulling into the main dock of Zepp which was forged into various sections beneath the city itself, the plane of salvation had finally landed safely at home. Instructed to stay on board the plane until released, the people on board waited patiently to return to whatever relatives or family they had left in the sky. Faust, Potemkin, Robo-Ky and Leopaldon were the first to get off, being met with the endearing salute from their glorious leader, Gabriel. The only one to salute was Potemkin, seeing that he was the only one that was military within the bunch. Robo-Ky was dragged out and held over one of the arms of Leopaldon's gear unit for safe holding. The dog from atop the massive Gear was first to leap from the top of it then being followed by Leopaldon himself. Leopaldon used his dog's back as a pillow fall for Leopaldon to jump upon for safety. Sliding off his loyal dog, it lied down obediently, letting Leopaldon pat it for a job well done.

"Thank you all for what you have done. I would expect nothing less of Zepp's finest soldiers and medics. Without any of you our people down there would have been wiped out completely without a single prayer. And thank you Leopaldon for answering the distress signal from the reservation so quickly. It was the devil's luck that you were within range of our camps. The way you charged into the fray like a freight train for our people was nothing less than an act of true bravery. As far as I am concerned, you are truly a member of my special force and I would like to congratulate you with a medal of honor as a sign of your dedication to the people of Zepp," Gabriel applauded. Leopaldon shook his head in embarrassment as his dog yelped happily from the praise.

"My whole goal in the remainder of my lifetime is to save anyone who is in need. This was just a normal job for us, nothing worth such praise. So a medal seems a little strange to me. How about a handshake? That'll mean more to me than some medal," Leopaldon said, his unique, upper pitch voice forcing a smile on Gabriel's face. Proudly they shook hands, Gabriel's grasp engulfing Leopaldon's hand on account of his size. Returning his gaze to all of them he then moved his hands behind him and stood straight up.

"Now I ask all of you to assist our citizens back into the city where we can provide food and care to keep everyone out of critical shape. Is that clear gentlemen?" Gabriel ordered, each of them responding with a 'yes sir' except Robo-Ky who spat out little jolts of electricity. The rolling wheels of a cart came whirling around the corner as Robo-Ky Mk II's engineer, Professor Frasco (real name unknown), readied himself to fix up Robo-Ky on the fly. Hopping back into the Gear for a quick moment, Leopaldon and his dog laid Robo-Ky out for the professor then moved on to assist Fanny, Faust and Potemkin in guiding the people back onto Zepp's surface. After everyone was re-acclimated back into the city, Faust and Fanny quickly returned to their clinic where a few patients were still in dire need of care. Standing outside of the clinic on arrival was an older looking woman with a child, both were familiar faces to Faust on account of him helping their family a number of times. As Fanny went inside the clinic, Faust properly greeted them with a slight bow.

"Ah, Mrs. Yarman, how pleasant to see you. Is your husband doing any better?" he asked in his somewhat wacky voice. She took a relieving sigh and smiled as softly as she could. Faust noticed the boy and smirked beneath his paper bag. She smiled and gave a nod of thanks; Faust had been nothing short of a guardian angel to their whole family ever since they first started attending his clinic. A couple people around the clinic cheered for their local hero, to which he merely walked back inside with a wave. Mrs. Yarman smiled and handed her child to Faust, who was due for his check. As of recently, Mrs. Yarman's child had been practically bed ridden for the past week but Faust had been so back up with patients that she hadn't gotten the chance to see him for care. In the back Fanny went back to check on their 'special' patients. On one side was a girl dressed all in bloody rags. She had the look of someone that had never slept on her pale face. With a key going through her head and seeing her cuddle an exceptionally large key with an uncertain face easily led her to believe that she was artificially created. Fanny went over to her and stopped down to look her in the face.

"Have you or your um...boyfriend eaten anything A.B.A? You may not exactly be human but you are of human composition. You really need to eat more so the both of you can get out on your own easier. If it wasn't for Dr. Faust finding you bleeding to death in that alley way you wouldn't be alive right now," Fanny inquired frantically. A.B.A's shy, tired eyes steered their way up into her face as a cough left her lips.

"No...we...don't really eat that much...but thank you for the blood...the professor used to supply me with it...also...Paracelsus is my lover, not my boyfriend…" A.B.A coughed out, covering her mouth. Fanny remember how Dr. Faust restricted anyone from telling A.B.A that her creator was on board. He explained how it could cause her to go into a murderous rage since her mind rewired that name so that she thought the same of Flament Nagel as she felt for the professor. Such a cruel fate it was but it was necessary for everyone's safety. Fanny walked over into a fridge and removed a blood packet; she harnessed the up into the IV stand that sat beside A.B.A, quickly screwing in the IV tube tightly. She helped A.B.A hold out her arm properly so that she could insert the IV to help A.B.A rebuild her fading strength. After tending to the poor homunculus, she then turned to the unusual looking young man lying sedated on one of the patient beds.

Fanny slowly walked over and began tightening the restraints on the patient, that was now awaking from heavy anesthetics. Zappa groaned from his groggy slumber, immediately beginning to feel uneasy as he looked around at the familiar scenery. Struggling and whining as he did, there was no escape for Zappa as Fanny readied her large syringe for insertion. At the sight for massive syringe he was none too fond of, Zappa began to shuffle side to side violently, doing his damndest to gain freedom. Fanny smiled wide as she lowered the syringe to the lower half of his body.

"Ah! No! Come on have a heart doc! Is that giant thing really necessary? It's just for show right? Hah-aha this isn't funny, please let me go, I promise I'm ok, ok?" Zappa asked in a completely shaken up voice like a mental patient. Zappa started screaming from the back room, scaring Faust's current patient. Faust told them to give it a minute, then within said minute, the screaming had stopped. Faust laid the young boy on a separate table on his back. He placed his large hand on the boys head while using his other hand with a stethoscope to his chest. Faust gave a hefty sigh as Fanny walked back in from the back room.

"Looks like the Zur flu has gotten him, Fanny get me a cold wet cloth and an immunization shot," he called out to his nurse. Fanny smiled and ran over to the lab to get it. Every day was like a blessing to her, especially since she thought she would never see her inspiring mentor Faust again. But it was when she fell ill down on the surface that he decided to come to her aid once more. She remembered it quite vividly, the way she begged him to go with him as an assistant, finally reaching to Faust's heart. She found the cabinet with the last 2 immunizations and grabbed one. She inched back into the room and handed it to him quickly, blushing as she watched. Faust then injected the vaccine into the boy's arm, placing the moist cloth over the boy's forehead afterwards. He smiled beneath the bag then slowly walked out back into the main room. The woman looked to Dr. Faust as to fear for her son's life, to which Faust put to ease.

"He's going to be fine, he has caught the Zur flu and we have given him one of our last immunization shots," he said happily. Mrs. Yarman was in such a relief.

"Thank you Dr. Faust, may God bless you and all the work you do for the people of this district!" Mrs. Yarman praised. Faust's smile beneath his bag continually grew wider and he nodded, walking back into the back room. In the town convention center right next to the capital home, Gabriel began to give a speech to his people about the calamity of lights that had been shining down around them ever since their civilian retrieval. The people of Zepp weren't rattled by the lights for even a moment. To them it was a celestial intervention that they knew they had no power against. Gabriel took a large breath then moved his face to the microphone on the pedestal.

"My dear people of Zepp. I'm glad to see so many of you alive and back in our proud city. The hardships you had to endure were worse than I could possibly imagine and I wanted to compliment you all on be so strong. As your leader I'm proud of the courage that every single one of you has had in helping one another survive in this harsh time. The real reason I have called all of you here is about the imminent fate of what is to happen to Zepp in reference to the pillars of red light surrounding the area. Upon visual analysis, it appears that anything that is engulfed by the pillar no long exists in this world. I want everyone to be strong as the lights grow near. We are a tough country, and we will survive whatever our fate is to be from these visions of the unknown. We will survive this!" Gabriel announced to the whole country. Both video cameras and interpreters were available to make this statement present throughout the entire country. All the men, women, and children that came in contact with the speech and broadcast put their hands over their hearts as a proud nation as the red pillars took the country into its being.

xxxxxx

"Sir, we have just received a document from the Senato...they told me it was urgent and to give it to you immediately," the subordinate gawked as Venom removed it from his hand. The Assassin's Guild stood as it always had for thousands of years. After being taken over by Venom on account of Slayer's retirement, it had become a much more efficient operation that gave a nice boost to its prestige in the underworld. The subordinate immediately vanished into shadows as he began to tear open the seal. Removing the document from the strange, black envelope, Venom immediately let his eyes take in the message.

"To the head of the Assassins Guild,

We, the Senato, are delivering this contract to you in hopes that we'll have your organization's support on a very delicate matter. The Universal Will asks if you will partake on our conquest and creation of the "Absolute World". Enclosed are the specific targets that your organization must find and assassinate at all costs…" the headnote read.

As Venom scrolled through the message, targets, and compensations, he began to feel a fire of rage slowly build up inside him. The more he read, sentence by sentence, his expression grew more and more suspicious and distraught. He furrowed his brow as he approached the end of the document with a picture imprinted into the document. He crushed it in his hand angrily before tossing it aside.

"They have resurrected Lord Zato..? That is impossible!" Venom growled, bashing his fist on his 'throne'. It wasn't until a few years ago that Venom had said his peace with everything involved his beloved Zato-1. Within the few years of making his peace, he had come to positive terms with Millia Rage, ending their vendetta with one another and allowing loose ties with one another outside of the organization. The Senato has requested them to do quite a few things in the past year, but nothing of this magnitude. Venom let loose a breath of relief as he closed his eyes. He pictured moment after moment of himself serving Zato-1. The more and more Venom visualized him standing in front of him, the tighter his teeth clenched up, the past being so hurtful. Shaking his head furiously, he went to the phone next to his chair and dialed out to Millia.

"Yes Venom? What is it?" Millia replied. Venom pulled himself back together as he began reading out the message to Millia. Millia found herself covering her mouth with surprise as Venom brought up Zato numerous times from within the message. Her expression then matched Venom's as he finished.

"I assume there's something you want me to do?" Millia asked; her voice grew cold and cruel as the images of Zato showing her love then going crazy, trying to kill her off like she was nothing but a typical threat.

"If you can, figure out what their plan is and confirm that their claim is indeed true. If it is true, we may be able to bring him back, but something tells me there's going to be quite a few strings attached. Please Millia, help me with this. I will meet you there...Here's the supposed location..." Venom asked. Once the message was finished, Millia slammed the phone onto its stand, practically breaking it in two. Without any delay she immediately went over to her closet. Standing on an upright rack was her new assassin's uniform. Allowing her hair to raise up she swiftly spun the coat of it around, throwing her arms into it swiftly. Fastening it along its vertical black stripe, she then removed her hat from the rack with her hair, delicately positioning it on her head before returning to a neutral state.

"If you're out there, I'm coming for you Zato…" Millia spoke to herself before leaving her living space. The time and place was no more than 30 minutes out from her current position, so she would have to be in a hurry to catch onto his position. Meanwhile, around the same position as a matter of fact, was an ambush waiting for a man named Axl Low. As a hole in time tore open, Axl found himself coming face first with the ground. Normally the rip would simply allow him to either step or trip in through, but for some reason, this one wanted to make him faceplant into the ground instead. With a loud thud, the temporal shift closed, leaving Axl in the dirt.

"Ack bloody hell! Ugh...what load of bollox...why drop me right into the dirt, seriously," Axl whined as he stood up and brushed himself off. Right before the new time distortion he was happily attending a rock concert from the 70's. However the time space continuum never cared for Axl's feelings on the matter. Looking around he actually came to place unfamiliar to him, which only happened once in awhile. Seeing that it was closer to nighttime, visual confirmation for him proved to be quite the problem. Stumbling around in the dark, an odd sound came to his ears. It sounded like revving up sound wheels grinding up the ground. Quickly turning his gaze in the direction of the sound, a strange sight appeared from the shadows. In the sun's final glimpse, a bed with spiked wheels rolled before him. In a fit of confusion, Axl gave a tilt of his head as he cautiously approached it. Suddenly, the bed's mechanical pieces made it stand upright with a strange mechanical head lurching from a crude pipe and wire neck. On the bed was an odd guy who was crudely pinned to head of the bed by two large screws that protruded outward.

"Sorry, but you are a threat to my client's plans. I will make this quick," the guy's mouth barely opened with a soft tone voice with his words. Axl stepped back and quickly removed his kusarigama from behind his belt and got them ready for a fight.

"Oi...eat a dick time and space," Axl cursed as the bed quickly swiveled forward, spinning like a wild buzzsaw as it threw itself at Axl. Axl quickly dove for the dirt, rolling away from its sharp stinging blades and sounds. Hopping back up to his feet, he skipped backwards away from the bed. He began spinning his kusarigama at his side as a smirk curled on his lips.

"Alright, let's play then!" Axl called out as the bed approached him once more. Axl quickly threw out one of the kusarigama, its blade being engulf with fire as it reached. The bed immediately blocked it with one of its arms. Axl retrieved then quickly shot it out once more, this time at its feet. Again, it's lanky mechanical limbs blocked it once. Axl growled as he proceeded the motion over and over again; each time he changed the exact location of impact but without fail he was constantly parried by the horrific automaton steadily approaching him. Pulling it back permanently, he found himself avoiding a projectile that looked like its head flying at him. Trying to run in for another attack, he heard the whirring sound of the projectile come back from behind him. This time he couldn't avoid, getting hit in the head like a bowling ball. Crying out in pain as he hit the ground once more, he rolled back once more, rubbing his head. He noticed a flashing light in the air as he went to approach once more, being thrown off as the head formed from the head and flew at him again. Axl's face was puzzled as he noticed that the bed's head was still attached to its body contrary to it flying at him again. Before he could regain his balance after dodging the head once more, he looked up to see Bedman rolling up into the air, then coming down on him like an anvil from a cartoon. Axl quickly moved out of the way once more. Struggling to find an opening, he huffed from exhaustion. Before he had a moment to catch his breath, the physical after image of the bed rolling up and coming back down went to slam down on Axl once more. Axl rolled out of the way in an attempt to save energy before raising back to his feet.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Axl complained stomping his foot on the ground. Surprised, he noticed that the bed had completely stopped, as if it were just staring him down. Axl shrugged it off then went to throw out his kusarigama again. An eerie laughter behind him threw off his aim but he recovered by falling and swinging it back around. It tore right through a physical incarnated shadow and back to his hand. He stepped back keeping his eye on Bedman as he watched out for the shadow. The laughter came from the ground beneath him, causing him to quickly jump away from the odd shadow pit. Raising up from the shadow, Axl saw a face that he thought was dead some time ago. Zato-1 rose up from the ground as Eddie formed around him, staring Axl down like prey.

"How the hell is this fair?! For one you're supposed to be dead and buried in the ground you twat!" Axl cried out as he made the attempt to run away. As he ran a shadow crawled along the ground until Eddie formed before Axl in the shape of a terrifying looking minion on the ground. Axl groaned as he spun around one of his kusarigama not sure of where to throw it out at this point. Suddenly, the sound of a flying projectile shot near his feet, stabbing into Eddie's source of life along the ground. With Eddie making a loud screech it returned back to Zato-1 who was now quickly approaching him. As Eddie formed in fron to Zato-1 to attack. Its claw that it shot out at Axl was quickly deflected by a long bang of blonde hair. Axl took a deep breath as Millia Rage jumped down in front of him, pushing him back with her hand.

"Whew thanks love, I owe you one," Axl thanked catching his breath. Millia turned him back with her hand, keeping him away from their fight. Axl obliged by moving back on his own to let her deal with that. The stinging metallic sound of Bedman's buzzsaw rang out behind him, causing him to quickly roll out of the way again. Unlike last time however, after Bedman went back into its neutral stance, it went to swing at Millia who was trying to approach and speak with Zato-1. Axl clenched his teeth together as he quickly spun his kusarigama and latched it onto the bed's arm that was about to swing.

"Oh no you don't! I'm still your opponent over here!" Axl growled loudly as he yanked his kusarigama, staggering Bedman back into facing him once more. As their game of cat and mouse continued, Millia slowly approached Zato, who was standing still without any movement or emotion whatsoever.

"It's true...you've been brought back to life…" Millia whispered tears edged out from the corners of her eyes. Keeping her hair at the ready she continued approaching until he suddenly raised his arm, forming a large claw to form from Eddie. Millia blocked it with her hair then hopped backwards, staring him down. Millia shook her tears from her eyes as she put on her game face.

"I see, they've wiped out your memories and emotions. I guess I can't hold back if I'm going to bring you to yield!" Millia yelled as she jumped into the air, spinning forward down to the ground with her hair acting like a bladed ball. Zato parried the strike by moving his hand around himself, causing Eddie to collide with it. Zato then sent out numerous shadow dogs at Millia, overwhelming her to the point of being forced on defense. Her hair swung in front of her like wild as it dealt with their clawing and biting attempts. They immediately vanished as she heard the sound of pool balls cracking above her. Venom landed right beside her as Zato retrieved Eddie to himself. As Zato-1 began to laugh, a sudden beam of red light engulfed him completely. Millia and Venom stared in horror as beams of light began to surround them and the others in the middle of their battle. Axl cocked his eyebrow as he sensed the energy coming from the red pillars, getting a familiar vibe from them.

"Huh...the energy these are giving off are just like the feeling I get when I'm about to shift through time again. Odd." Axl perplexed, narrowly avoiding another swing of bed's claw. Venom and Millia both glared forward as they too were engulfed in the light. Bedman backed up from Axl; he opened his eyes and formed a creepy smile as he was then surrounded as well. Axl, having felt this before, instead charged the pillar that Bedman had been swallowed up by instead of running for the hills.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't running from me!" Axl shouted as he jumped into the pillar of light to follow after Bedman. As the pillars of light began its final process of swallowing up their reality, Asuka dropped his hood and sighed in relief as his portion of the ceremony was officially done. The odd rolling sound of a steel ball came up from behind him with cheerful humming following with it. Before he had a chance to say anything, a sucker was popped into his mouth by surprise. Asuka's eyes opened to a cheerful, smiling Jack-O hovering over him.

"So did the spell thingy work?" Jack-O asked. Asuka smiled and moved his sucker to the right side of his mouth.

"It did. So all I'm going to need to you do is find Fredrick and cooperate with him in finding Justice. You know what to do after that right?" Asuka asked. Jack-O smiled and gave an energetic nod as she continued to balance herself on her ball and chain like a unicycle.

"I guess I'll take off then, see you in the next world!" Jack-O laughed as she vanished through a dark void and into the emerging world. Asuka took another hefty breath and immediately bit into the sucker, leaving it with nothing but it's stick. He removed it from his lips and smirked, playfully using it like a conductor's wand as his surroundings flashed the familiar shade of crimson.

To Be Continued...


	4. Temp Notice

A Temporary Notice about Merging BlazBlue

Author's Note: After completely researching and re-reading BlazBlue's story from CT to CF, I can officially say that writing this half is going to be incredibly difficult. The canonical storyline paths in BlazBlue are a complete cluster bomb of absolute chaos.

You're probably wondering why I'm going through the trouble of explaining all of this. Just bare with me. This page will be deleted upon completion of the first half of the BlazBlue merging chapters.

Onto the point, I'm bringing this situation up for two reasons:

First: I pride myself in trying to keep things as canonical as possible. I use every little loophole I can to try and keep things in check, especially when I'm trying to write a scenario that most likely wouldn't occur, or in this case, setting the stage for an entire world. I bring this up because I was quickly corrected on my Guilty Gear half of this introduction because of a small, yet important, detail I missed, which made me sad. In light of that fact, I'm debating if I should go back and fix that little detail for the sake of this stories canonical nature, or honestly just ignore that fact because I don't think it's worth the time to rewrite in.

Two: Due to BlazBlue's chaotic timelines I'm going to have to set these scenarios up in accordance with different games. I know that sounds silly, but if you have ever read up on BlazBlue's writing you'd understand. The time and place for these characters are going to vary between Chrono Phantasma and Central Fiction accordingly. I'm not going to be putting them in chronological order seeing that I'm trying to include every character within the merging sections (which is obvious). I'm doing this for the people that really care about that kind of thing. My reason for this is because I'm finding when characters have their down times from serious plots and such.

I know I'm not supposed to post things like this in the middle of a story so I apologize for that and pray that no one reports me for it. Since the research has taken incredibly long theorize I wanted to type this out to let all of you know that I'm not about to go on one of my infamous disappearing acts for another year. I'm not sure how effective just changing my profile would be so I think this will be easier since this pops up as the update.

All this is to let my loyal readers who have toughed through the fact that I've had times where I had absolutely no activity for years on end and also people who are looking for good, correct and genuine quality content within my writings.

Thanks again all of you! You make all of this fun writing possible for me and I hope to keep your support during my times where I'm trying to climb the tallest FanFiction wall; Making everyone happy lol.

Happy Reading Everyone!


End file.
